


夏天到了，你需要一个大导师

by Death_Stranding



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, 刺客信条
Genre: AE, EA, M/M, alte
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:14:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25560427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Death_Stranding/pseuds/Death_Stranding
Summary: 意大利的夏天有一种恰到好处的炎热，而Altair正好代表了夏天里一切与凉意有关的东西，他侵袭了整个夏天，带着令人难忘的冷静与舒适。如果他不介意Ezio利用他消暑，Ezio也无所谓分他一半儿的夏天。
Relationships: Altair/Ezio, Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad/Ezio Auditore da Firenze, Ezio Auditore da Firenze & Leonardo da Vinci, Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad, 阿泰尔/艾吉奥





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 有ELE提及  
> 感谢观看

（一）雪糕

Ezio衬在那张深红色的沙发上，望着Altair。

对方专注于自己手上的文件，阳光之下他的眼睛呈现出一种纯粹又悠扬的金色。

意大利的夏天有一种恰到好处的炎热，他合理的让你蒸发荷尔蒙，同时给你相同澄澈湛蓝的天空与湖水。

每年这个时候，Ezio浑身上下都会是湿漉漉的，汗水包裹着他的肌肤激发出某种丰盈光泽；每年这个时候，Ezio的父亲会迎接一些特殊的访客，其中一些是慕名而来，而另一些的受邀前往，则是某种殊荣。

Altair毫无疑问属于后者,与整个夏天格格不入。

他们的第一次见面，是在过于浓郁的红与铺天盖地的绿色间，青年静立隐没在金色的色调里，白衬衫的袖口挽在小臂之上，精干而安静，看起来像只待时而动的鹰。

没有贴面、没有拥抱、没有握手，甚至没有微笑，却有一个带着不可思议善意点头致意。

蒸腾的荷尔蒙因他平息，躁动而雀跃在皮肤上的汗水被舒缓化作了一段凉风。

他们有着相同的瞳色。Ezio意识到，对方看起来像杯冷咖啡，而自己却是个粘稠而灼热的焦糖。

凭借着自己天赋的敏锐Ezio发现了这个异国青年的秘密：马西亚夫山岭间凌冽的风雪裹挟着雪松的味道会伴随着他，遗留在在他所行经的每个角落。

所以在三分钟之前，他会闯入这件居室，毫无顾忌地躺在沙发上吃雪糕的原因也不过就是因为，蜿蜒向上的暑气沉闷，而他需要某种安神暂缓。

Altair或许代表了夏天里一切与凉意有关的东西，就像是刚拆封被放入唇舌的雪糕，压在最深处的味蕾上，冷意肆意的侵袭着喉口，一如他侵袭了整个夏天，令人难忘的舒适愉悦忽然就滋生在了这间屋子的隐秘角落之中，变得可以忍受，甚至纵容了夏日高温的蔓延，

再激烈些，再燥热些，愈浓烈的热度，愈能衬托出他的可贵价值。

浓稠的乳白色顺着他的唇角溜了下去，紧接着沁染了他的指尖、骨节，或许午后的暑气打扰了少年人的行动？让他只能缓慢而优美的舒展身躯，张开嘴，仔细而迂回的舔舐着。

自下而上，灵巧的舌微卷带动着着自上而下的液体收入口腔，勾勒着手部的结构精巧。一下一下的吮过指尖，清理完毕之后，高热的口腔包裹住了被余下的所有部分，尚未融化的雪糕仍有着不可小觑的体积，撑开了他的半边脸颊，满足与惬意的神情重新回到了他的面目，被冻得鲜红的口微微张着，喘息着突出令人难以承受的冷气。

猝不及防的，Altair捕捉到了他的视线。

他在看他。

他知道他在看他。

他当然知道他在看他，否则那上下滚动的喉结便显得突兀，否则他撞上他目光时的慌张便难以理解，更何况即使他专注到一动不动的张口默念自己的资料，也无法掩盖五分钟过去未翻过一页的事实。

也许相比起来雪糕，Altair更像是一棵草本植物。

不善交际、内敛，又令人难以置信的友善，或许他在植物王国里就是一株薄荷，是整个夏天里少有的冷静与舒缓，如果可以，Ezio不介意把他放在任何地方。

同样的，如果他不介意自己利用他消暑，那么他也无所谓分他一半儿的夏天。

“Ezio——！”

莱昂的声音自下而上来，于是少年弯起了唇角起身掠过他身侧。

“陪我去河边！”

“为什么？”

Altair望着他翻上窗沿，将几乎整个身子留在窗外竭力地望向他的密友，在听见莱昂纳多毫无犹豫喊出的一句意大利语之后翻身而下，只有一阵风，与他擦肩而过。

也许那句意大利语的意思只是无关痛痒的“拜托，我需要你的帮助”，也可能是完全不同的一句“你，只是你。”

只是于他而言，没有任何关系。

他目送着他抱着画具与未来的大师并肩而行，渐行渐远，于他，没有任何关系。

数分钟前被Ezio随手放在桌上的桃被拿起，这颗丰满的果实表皮刚被咬破便将所有的果汁尽数倾囊相赠，灌进人的口腔，流入食道，甜的腻人。

它一丁点儿都不像方才一跃而下的少年，完全不。

那个少年，就只是夏天。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezio生平拥有两种感情，一为故园，二是夏天。  
> 也就是平生所得两种情感最幸运：莱昂于他，就像是那年照耀着佛罗伦萨的月光，连接着像极了春秋风雨间光景轮转的故园，从未缺席他的任何一段记忆，远隔万里也总有的一份牵挂；  
> 而他与大导师，则像极了佛罗伦萨的夏天，一生只有一次，短暂而绚丽，往后的交集见面，最浓墨重彩也不过是卷宗里记录着的，他们共同以一生之力，成就了整个组织的事业。

（二）水  
他看见了那个少年。

天地间忽然一下就拉起了帷幕，天空被云层里未褪的阳光透射出几道金色的裂痕，在佛罗伦萨永恒飘扬着的红里，他看见少年的身影如歌灵动，他从这座城市的旧日记忆中归来，孤自奔向充满荣光的未来。

他无疑的已经开始想念Ezio。

早在离别之前，他就已经开始想念Ezio，否则在被细微的叩门声惊醒之前，在梦里人扰了清梦之前，他根本不会梦到他。

窗外一场响彻时空的大雨斥退了午后仍然炽热的温度，突如其来的暴雨冲刷了夏日因过于燥热而产生的糜烂气味，它带来了清新，也带来了一只湿漉漉的Ezio。

现在这只在午后还肆意欢腾的幼鸟正孤零零的落在他的窗台上，一双眼睛盛着清亮，熠熠生辉地望着他，只求他一伸手。

Altair伸手打开了窗台，Ezio急切地钻了进来，浇透了的白衬衫紧贴在他身上有力地拉扯着肌肉勾勒出匀称如雕塑的轮廓，若隐若现得恰到好处。

大导师逼迫自己转身去拿浴巾，而不是盯着水珠从发梢低落被锁骨盛住又溢出蜿蜒顺着腹肌线条隐没在股间，最终汇成一片水流拂过他饱满的小腿，只在几个呼吸间泻成一片汪洋。

Ezio甚是无措地望着水迹铺满地面，在Altair最终将一块柔软布料搭在自己头上的时候，他说：“抱歉。”

“用我的浴室。”

水声与窗外淋漓的雨融为一体，而在Altair转身下楼喝完一杯热茶再回来时，面对的仍是一汪水淋淋的Ezio。

来自贵族末裔的刺客仍顶着长长的浴巾坐在他常坐的沙发前，看起来有些滑稽又如此专注的借着泛暖的灯光审视着手里的那份文件，光从他侧面散出来，他被笼罩在一片朦胧里却分外通透。

“你看得懂。”

“除了你的部分。”

他轻飘飘的笑起来，在层叠的布料里，Ezio今夜第二次地望向他，明目张胆的把纸张送回原处，无声的宣誓着他并不一无所知，他的父亲故意没有告知过多，可也从未刻意隐瞒。

“我不想打扰爸妈。”

“当然。”

“只有你的灯亮着。”

被敬爱着的大导师坐到了他身边，再次抬手颇有乐趣肆意揉搓着让这副躯体从上至下再次重新零落着水痕的脑袋。

“我在等你。”

Ezio难得的没能回敬的非快。

为什么不呢。

为什么不说实话，为什么不把这当实话。

Altair忽然想知道他的感受，对于这整个夏天，这场暴雨，或是今日午后嬉闹，还有我的梦。

他抬手拂过少年人已经半干的、如绸缎般的发，关于这一切，你都作何感想，关于这一切。这与某种迫切的需求无关，只是关心。

在这个午后，在阳光正荡漾在水中随波飘零的时候，Altair看着达芬奇忽然抄起画稿向泳池另一边的Ezio挥舞，大声感叹着“感谢你把美带到我身边！Ezio！”，而少年回应“感谢你实现了美！莱昂！”；

他看见那上面画着即将于自己同行的刺客的美好躯体，听见他们亲密无间的调笑，“如果我是个姑娘我就跟你在一起了。”

“你现在也可以跟我在一起。”

他目睹着那个午前从自己身边掠过的少年奔赴自己的挚友，伸手揽住对方的脖颈，企图相拥入水，而未来的大师从善如流的任由水波浸湿自己，只是竭尽全力的保全着新出的画稿。

至于现在，午夜在晦暗不明的灯光间来临，靠在他肩旁昏昏欲睡的少年说，“你知道，

“我爱你。”

他垂着眼帘，带着某种纯洁的肃穆安详，“我爱你，还有莱昂。”

“还有父亲，母亲，Federico……”

Ezio生平拥有两种感情，一为故园，二是夏天。

莱昂于他，就是经年照耀着佛罗伦萨的月光，连接着春秋风雨间光景轮转的故园，是从未缺席他的任何一段记忆，是远隔万里也总有的一份牵挂；而他与大导师，则像极了佛罗伦萨的夏天，一生只有一次，短暂而绚丽，往后的交集见面，最浓墨重彩也不过是卷宗里记录着的，他们共同以一生之力，成就了整个组织的事业。

于是他回答，“我知道。”

这只是夏天。

这只是个终要过去的夏天，

-END-


End file.
